Personal support devices, such as pillows and cushions are used for providing comfort for users when seated or lying down. Some such pillows and cushions are filled with different types of inserts having different material properties and characteristics are used to provide users different levels of support and comfort. It is desirable to have an insert that retains its volume and cushioning characteristic over time, while being breathable and washable. Various configurations, materials, and shapes have been proposed or implemented to provide adequate support and comfort to the users.